I'd do it all over again
by Mrs.Jess Potter
Summary: The story of how Harry finally realised his feelings for Ginny but he is too late, as she is with Dean Thomas. But when she is in danger, once again, will Harry save the young girls life?
1. Epilogue

**I'd Do It All Over Again**

_**I do not own anything of this story that you may recognise. Anything that you may recognise, related to Harry Potter completely belongs to the wonderful Joanna.**__** and therefore I am not making any money from this as you already know. This whole FanFic has been playing on my mind for a while and is influenced and inspired by the song 'Again' by Natasha Bedingfield. The song will feature in a later chapter, most likely anyway. Also, just to let you know, i have uploaded this story before but my computer had problems and therefore had to delete and re-write. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or any mistakes in general as, even though I do check my work, I'm not very strong at spotting some un-obvious mistakes. Anyway, please read this FanFic. Criticism is welcome as I learn from my mistakes, so please feel free to review- Enjoy!**_

This is a story of how Harry Potter, once again, saves Ginny Weasley's life but this time not with a sword. Oh no, no, no! This time he saves her with a very different and even stronger power…

**Epilogue**

Back in Harry's second year, first year Ginevra Molly Weasley was possessed by the diary of a certain Tom Marvolo Riddle which had contained his soul and was basically a capsule of dark magic.

Ginny had been given the diary intentionally buy Lucious Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father, in the book store where she was just innocently waiting for her mother to get signed copies of Gilderoy Lockhearts autobiography- _Magical Me!_

Ginny had embedded her whole trust into that diary, as it held her deepest darkest secrets. The diary also wrote back…

Ginny thought it was her friend. She became attached to the diary like it was an addiction. She could not go a day with out writing in it and talking to the concealed memory of 16year old Tom Riddle. Eventually, the diary had possessed her little by little. It would make her do things. Bad things. It had forced her to open the Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtles bathroom and unleash the beast with in it, causing a series of attacks on a number of pupils at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, leaving them petrified.

Finally, it took her down to the depth of the vast, gloomy Chamber where she had been left to die. Tom was sucking all the magical energy she held out of her and transferred it into himself -making him much strong as she grew weaker. Using her like an energy source.

But Tom's evil demise failed to succeed, as she was saved. Saved by the one and only, Boy-Who-Lived. Harry James Potter. He had valiantly ventured down to the chamber to save his best friends little sister. He also had some help with in the small fight down in the hidden room. Albus DumbleDore, the head master had Hogwarts, had sent down his pet bird, Fawkes the Pheonix, to help Harry by using his great, sharp talons to gauge the Basilisks murderous eyes out so it could not see Harry and therefore was unable to kill him with its evil, horrifying stare. He had also become in possession of the sword of Godric Griffindore, which he used to kill the Basilisk and abstract one of its pointed, venomous fangs.

The venom of the snake like Basilisk pierced through the offending diary a killed the memory of 16year old Tom Riddle as Ginny still laid on the floor, stone cold and pale.

When the diary was finally destroyed, Ginny awoke with a short gasp as she sat up from the freezing, bloodstained floor. She turned around to look at her saviour.

"Harry!" She gasped in a mixture of fear and delight.

"It's okay Ginny, he's gone. It's all over" Harry told her, looking deep into her amber eyes which had filled with tears.

And from that moment on, they new something would eventually begin.


	2. Chapter 1 Thoughts

**Chapter 1- Thoughts**

_**Once again, I am sorry for any mistakes that have been made and this is the next chapter you have been (hopefully) waiting for. As I have said before, I own nothing that you recognise. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Ginny Weasley was staring out of the murky window in her pale blue bedroom of The Burrow, staring out at the apple orchards, thinking about the many events of the quickly ending summer. She was, as ordered by Mrs. Weasley, supposed be packing her trunk ready for another long year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

All she had managed to pack so far, before being distracted by her wondering thoughts, was one set of burgundy robes and a few spell books she had bought today during her shopping trip to Diagon Alley with her mother, Hermione, Ron and Harry.

After four lonely years of waiting and wondering, Ginny had finally decided to give up on her '_love_' for Harry after convincing herself that it was just a school-girl crush, and that he would never see her as anything but his best friends youngest and only sister.

Many other things had also changed over the summer; Fred and George had left school and opened a joke shop, Mr. Weasley had earned a promotion at the Ministry of Magic and Ron and Hermione had finally realised how they felt about each other although neither showed each other. Other than this and few games of Quiddich, it had been quite an uneventful summer.

Ginny was snapped out of her intense thoughts after hearing her mother shout her name from the bottom of the many flights of rickety stairs.

"Ginny, are you ready dear? We'll be leaving in about half an hour."

"All most Mum," Ginny lied as she slid of the windowsill and walked over to her near empty trunk. She packed a few more of her things and shut her trunk tightly, ready for the long journey back to the school where everything seems to go wrong…


	3. Chapter 2 The Journey and The Beginning

_**Chapter 2- The Journey and Beginning**_

_**Okay, so I know the last chapter was short but I just thought it kind of fitted. Also to let you know, this doesn't quite fit with the course of the events in the books or films but this way gives you more of an adventure and some originality. I own nothing and am not making any money as I have said before. (Even though I don't think this would earn money anyway). Please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to review and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**_

Ginny boarded the scarlet red train of the Hogwarts express after streaming through the brick wall barrier from the muggle world and waving goodbye to her tearful mother.

Ginny spent all of ten minuets, heaving her excessive luggage down the corridor, searching for a compartment until she found a suitable place to sit while being accompanied by her two good friends; Neville LongBottom and Luna LoveGood.

They slid open the rattling wooden door and sat on their patchy yet comfortably soft seats after hoisting their luggage onto the over head shelves with great difficulty.

They sat in a thoughtful silence as the train slowly started to depart the station, on its way to Hogwarts.

They had just got comfortable and Luna had started scanning through a copy of her fathers' magazine _'The Quibbler'_ when there was a small rapping on the old, sliding, oak door.

It opened to reveal a tall boy, hauled with many small suitcases.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full to the brim," the boy exclaimed, looking at the compartments occupants.

"Yes of course Dean, take a seat," Neville said, gesturing towards the empty seat next to Ginny who was looking intently at the young man who had entered the compartment.

It just so happens that the young man who had entered and took the seat next to Ginny was Dean Thomas, a muggle born. He was also a sixth year Gryffindor. Ginny knew him as he was friends with her brother Ron and Harry as well as Neville. Not to mention that he was in her house and also on the Quiddich team which she happened to trying out for this year. He was tall and skinny with a muscular build. He had dark skin and coffee coloured eyes. His hair was short and black but Ginny was sure that if he had let it grow, he would have a giant spongy afro on the top of his medium sized head. He turned and smiled at Ginny, showing her his pearly white teeth and as she smiled back, she felt her cheeks burn a few shades darker than her long auburn hair.

After a few awkward moments, everyone was talking as the train made its way steadily towards the school. Dean and Neville were in the middle of a slightly heated conversation about Quiddich while Luna was absentmindedly telling Ginny all about some extraordinary creature her father and her self had found on one of their many expeditions while she was staring uselessly at the floor beneath their feet.

Once again, some body interrupted their thoughts as the compartment door swung open to reveal the intruders who had felt no need to knock before hand. A startled Ginny looked up to see the cold grey eyes and silvery blonde hair of her arch enemy.

There stood outside the door was none other than Draco Malfoy himself along with his too faithful side kicks; Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Both of them had evil smirks on their podgy faces as Draco stared around the small space until his eyes fixed on Ginny.

"Ah, look what we have here boys! It's little Weaslette!" Draco sneered as the other too grunted in disgust.

"What do you want ferret boy," Ginny spat back, her eyes turning an even darker shade of brown as she glared up at the person she hated most in all the world.

"Oh, don't worry, just the usual: mock your family, mock your clothes, brag about how much money I have and the fact that it's more than you could ever dream of having and then go and annoy your scrawny rat of a big brother." Draco snapped back giving her the same look as if he was mirroring her.

Suddenly, with out warning, Dean leapt up from his seat where he and the others had been observing the scene, wand drawn, pointing straight and Draco who cackled at the sight along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Leave her alone Malfoy and pick on someone your own size" Dean bellowed, causing a few students to pop their heads out of their compartments to witness the action first hand.

"Oh no! What you going to do, infected me with your blood you filthy Mud-Blood," Draco shot back, an amused expression on his face.

Just then, Dean shot a spell a harmless spell at Draco's feet, causing him to jump back. He shot another and another until the three of them scurried, scampered and crawled back to their compartment. He shut the door behind them and sat back in his seat as Luna and Neville went back to what ever they were doing before the _'fight'_.

At first Ginny was outraged. _"I can fight my own battles" _She immediately though as she watched Dean take his seat. And then it dawned on her; he had just protected her. Her thoughts lightened as she turned and smiled at Dean.

"Thanks" She hesitantly whispered as he turned to face her gaze.

"Don't mention it," He winked back making her turn away from him as she could once again, feel her cheeks burning a bright shade of fushia.


	4. Chapter 3 Why is it Different

_**Chapter 3- Why is it Different**_

_**As uasual, i dont own this, anything reconised from Harry Potter is the work of the amazing, Joanna.! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. This is sided a bit more to Harry but i felt it was needed. Oh, and I am sorry for the mistakes in this chapter especially, as I am using a different computer that doesn't seem to have spellcheck. Anyway, please read and review.**_

Exactly one week after the incedent on the train, Ginny had finally got to school and was slowly adjusting to her new, hectic time-table. She hadn't seen much more of Dean, apart from the odd glimps of him in the Common room, the sideways looks at the Gryffindor table or the short glances in the corridor. She had started to wonder weather she had scared him off with the way she blushed but pushed those distant thoughts aside when she remembered that it was the day she had been waiting for all summer.

Today was the day of Quiddich try outs. Today was the day she would show everyone how hard she'd practiced. Today was the day she would make it a Gryffindore team chaser. But most of all-Today was the day that she would show the school exactly what the yougest and only Weasley girl could do.

She had been practicing all summer. She had gotten up early every morning, just to go down to the vast orcheds behind The Burrow and practice until the sun was up and her mother had woken up. On many rare occasions, Harry would join her.

Unlike Ginny, Harry would not intentional wake up at that early hour. He would be forced to by the grim and heart wrenching nightmares of Sirius's death that night in the Ministry of Magic. He had claimed he hadn't realised she had left and that he was just out of a walk to clear his dark and clouded mind. Although this was a complete lie that Ginny had known nothing about. Really, Harry had woken up from one of his many haunting nightmares but it was just th esame one as normal. Oh no way was this the same. This one had a twist. Harry had dreamt that it was Ginny who had been killed instead of Sirius. He had gone to check on her one of them many mornings to find she had gone so he had decided to see if she had left the house and was extremely relieved to find her, carelessly playing an inoccent game of Quiddich.

Harry wasn't quite sure why was having these dreams but there was one thing he did know. His feeling towards Ginny had changed. He was quite certain of this but he couldnt deny that he had started to see her in a different way. At first he thought it was just brotherly like Ron and Ginny but then he thought it was something to do with the way she had changed over the years and their connected past. He hadn't noticed much before but he had just recently noticed how much the Chamber of Secrets had changed the poor girl. She had lost her childhood and inoccence that year and she would never regain it again. She was no longer shy and blushing. She was now stronger but always a little cautiouse.

He had also realise how much she had physically changed. Her once rosey cheeks had paled to a light, pastel pink. Her hair was now elbow length, straight and an adoring shad of red he had ever seen. Her once golden eyes had deepened into a more loving shade of amber. And her once slightly chubby frame had portioned out into a slim, curvy figure which he had come to admire.

In the end, Harry had settled onto the fact that he was a teenager and therefore all his boisterous hormones were going absolutely mental inside of him and gave up on his cruiosity for the young Weasley.


	5. Chapter 4 Cold and Protected

_**Chapter 4- Cold and Protected**_

_**Thanks for the positive reviews :D! I apologize again for the mistakes in the last chapter but hopefully there should be less in this chapter as this laptop has spellcheck. As usual, anything you recognise doesn't belong to me. You know the drill. Enjoy and review ! This is where a little action takes place…**_

Ginny walked out onto the large, green grassed Quiddich pitch early that cold, autumn morning, caring her broom in one hand while still in her tight white pyjama top and baggy blue checked night trousers . She had gotten up especially early to practice like she always did at this time back home. All her dorm mates were still in deep slumber when she had left her warm, four poster bed and she had hoped that they would stay that way until she had finished her usual 10 laps of the pitch and a few of her special shots she had been working on. But she was wrong…

She was half way through one of her many laps around the colourful Quiddich pitch when she saw a figure in the distance. She didn't recognise it immediately so she just carried on. Then the person whom had been walking the long distance from the school came into view and Ginny landed her broom and touched the floor with her dainty feet then slid carefully off her old, battered broom.

She waited patiently for the figure to walk onto the Quiddich pitch and get close to her before addressing the mysterious stalker.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said but it sounded more like a whisper as the wind carried her soft voice away.

The person who was _'stalking'_ that morning happened to be Harry Potter. He was wearing some grey muggle trackies, white, mucky Nike trainers and a plain black hoody. His hair was as messy as ever in the chill, crisp, morning wind. His cheeks were flushed from the cold that Ginny had failed to notice while she was doing her care-free drills on the pitch.

"Hey," Harry smiled giving her a cocky grin. She smiled back, looking into his deep emerald eyes and once again, feeling her elegant cheeks as they deepen into a marvellous shade of scarlet.

"So…why are you out so early?" Ginny questioned, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Out for a walk," Harry said, Ginny giving him a weak, lopsided smile as she knew exactly what _'going for a walk'_ meant. There was a small moment of silence until Harry spoke again.

"Anyway, why are you out so early? And in your pyjamas too, you must be frozen." Harry exclaimed in disbelieve, eyes almost popping out of their sockets in amazement and Ginny failed to keep in a small giggle.

"I was just out doing some drills before try outs, need to brush up on some things," Ginny answered and without realising, she started shivering in the freezing morning mist, folding her arms and rubbing her hands up her upper-arm in an attempt to get warm.

"Blooming hell Gin, you're going blue," Harry squealed, while unzipping his warm black jumper a rapping it around Ginny. He was right; her lips had gone an outstanding shade of icy blue as an effect of the cold. She smiled up at him as he completed this gesture, hugging her side ways to keep warm as he walked her back up to the giant grey castle on top of the enormous grassy hill.

As they reached the top, outside the large oak doors of Hogwarts, Ginny removed Harrys' jacket off her slender shoulders and put it back into is surprisingly soft hands. She hadn't noticed as they were walking up from the Quiddich pitch but Harry had nothing underneath his hoody over than a tight, short sleeved pyjama top. It hugged all of his perfectly toned muscles that he had gained from all of his Quiddich training.

She looked up and stared again into his wonderful, shimmering emerald eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered not taking her eyes off his which were glancing down into her small, golden eyes.

"Don't mention it," He whispered in the same way Dean had that day on the train.

Before they knew what they were doing, they were leaning into each other while staring hopelessly into each other's eyes, not wanting let go of the other ones look. He leaned in closer, bending down to her lips. She leaned upwards, gathering height from being on her tip-toes.

Just then…._BOOM!_ Went the bomb in the back of Ginny's mind.

"_What am I doing?"_ Ginny asked herself, _"I'm over him; he doesn't want me, does he?"_

And then, as if remembering where she was, pulled away and turned her head so she couldn't see they hurt look in his lost eyes. She turned her back to him and headed for the door.

"I have to go. Thanks though Harry," She whispered in a rush and ran inside leaving a hurt looking Harry, still standing outside the door, slightly shocked and beating himself up inside.

Ginny ran as fast as she could her to her dormitory and jumped into her four-poster Gryffindor bed. She cried into her pillow, reflecting on what she had just done. She cried, constantly thinking:_ "what have I done?"_


	6. Chapter 5 The Chasers Kiss

_**Chapter 5- The Chasers Kiss**_

_**As you can see, my chapters are getting longer as the idea's flow and some action is coming in so the plot is taking place. Sorry for any mistakes and I own nothing except my own work. Please read and review- Enjoy!**_

Without realising it, Ginny had been crying so hard that she had fallen asleep, although it she can't have slept for more than an hour. She woke up to the bright sunlight streaming through the open window of the Gryffindor Girls 5th year dormitories and someone violently shaking her.

"What!" Ginny mumbled, still half asleep and suddenly; _SMACK! _Ginny had been hit in the face rather hard by somebodies powerful hand.

"Ouch!" Ginny shouted, sitting up to see who had hit her, bring a hand up to her now reddening cheek. "Blooming hell Hermione, what was that for?"

Hermione stood there looking rather smug at the same time as anxious, "Sorry Ginny but try out start in ten minutes and you're going to miss it so get up!" Hermione exclaimed in a massive rush.

Ginny immediately understood, grab her Quiddich uniform and headed straight for the bathroom. She changed into her clothes in record time and pulled her hair up into a long, flowing ponytail then raced down the many moving staircases, tripping a few times and ran out onto the pitch while completely forgetting about breakfast.

When she got there, she saw Harry looking awkwardly at what seemed to be the whole of Gryffindor ready to try out. She gave Harry a smile which he gladly returned as if nothing had happened earlier that morning. She looked around at the rest of the crowd that had been gathered in the middle of the pitch. She knew almost everyone there; Cormac, Seamus, Katie and even Ron were there. She looked a little closer into the crowd and her eyes fix on a tall, dark boy- Dean Thomas.

She hadn't seen him in a while but as expected, he hadn't changed much apart from the fact that he was wearing a Quiddich uniform and his hair was slightly longer.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Harry try his hardest to get everyone's attention but seemed to be failing miserably. The only people who seemed to be listening were her and Ron who was standing awkwardly in front of the loud, bustling crowd.

She didn't know what possessed her that moment but she just felt like she need to help Harry out so at the top of her lungs shouted, "SHUT IT!" and the whole crowd suddenly fell silent.

Harry gave them their orders and the try outs began with a positive start for Ginny. She was scoring goals faster than everyone else which seemed to impress many embarrassed boys. She had done many shots that no one had ever seen before as the wind racked through her hair and all eyes were on her.

Ron on the other hand wasn't having such a good time. Cormac was also trying out for keeper as well as Ron and although she didn't like to admit it; Cormac was doing a much better job than Ron. Although out of the corner of her eyes she could see Hermione jinxing Cormac which mad her smile so much, she forget where she was and was almost chucked of her broom by a whizzing bludger.

As soon as they had started, the try outs had finished. Ginny hadn't realised how much time had flown until she hit the ground and looked at her watch. Harry was standing at the edge of the pitch, writing something a on small clip board. Suddenly someone came up behind Ginny and tapped her shoulder, making her jump a mile. She turned around to see Deans smiling face, down at her.

"Hey," she said with a tone of happiness that she could see plastered on his face.

"Hey! Um… I was wondering if you want to come with me to...er... see which position we go?" Dean asked looking slightly nervous.

"Sure," Ginny said, smiling brightly as they walked over to the stand where Harry had placed the clipboard before leaving with Ron and Hermione.

Dean picked up the small piece of parchment and looked down the long list, his face lighting up as he reached the bottom.

"What?" Ginny asked in a curious giggle.

"Well, I've made chaser," he said and the after a long pause," and so have you!" He beamed looking down at her again.

"Really?" She squealed in disbelieve and hugged Dean tightly, jumping into his strong arms.

He put her down and looked her straight in the eyes with an adoring look. She looked away, extremely embarrassed. He put his finger under her pale chin and lifted her face so that she once again, met his coco coloured eyes. And then, he lent down and kissed her on her light, rosy pink lips. She felt shock waves going through her body as she melted into his arms. Luckily no one was on the pitch anymore so she could enjoy the moment while it lasted.

When they pulled away from each other, they were both slightly panting and both fail to suppress a small laugh.

And with that, they turned and walked back to the castle; hand in hand.

Little did they know that Harry had seen the whole scene after realising he had forgotten his bottle of water. He watched them walk away, holding hands. His heart beginning to crack inside him.


	7. Chapter 6 Fight to Love

_**Chapter 6- Fight to Love**_

_**I know, I'm updating quick but the ideas are just flowing! You know the drill; I own nothing and sorry for mistakes. I think this is a bit more sided to Harry but hey-ho its drama! This one's a bit more soppy. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thanks.**_

It had been just over four months since Ginny had kissed Dean on the Quiddich pitch after try outs and it had been in them four months that Harry had slowly felt his heart crack a bit more when he saw them together. Everywhere he went, they were there. Whether it was holding hands in the corridor or snogging in the pub, he would feel a piece of himself go missing. He still didn't know why he was feeling this way; he just put it down to brotherly love. Until that night…

Harry was sitting in the common room, on one of the plush, red sofas in front of the slowly dying fire that was giving off a homely glow of light and warmth. It was about half past eleven in the evening and all the other Gryffindor's, or so he thought, were fast asleep in their beds. He had gone to bed early after a long day of Quiddich practice and detention but had once again, woken up from another dreadful nightmare about the death of Sirius/Ginny. He had come down stairs to clear his mind as the fire often helped him to regain his train of positive thoughts.

He was staring into the glowing embers of the dwindling fire when he had heard the Fat lady swing open and someone entering the portrait hole. He could hear a faint sobbing come from the entrance and stood up to investigate.

He looked at the portrait whole and none other than Ginny Weasley had walked in. She was much paler than usual, even in the glow of the fire. Her eyes were swollen and red while cheeks were stained with tears that she quickly wiped away with her dainty hand as soon as she saw the standing figure of Harry. Harry had never seen her as this fragile before, she was always a strong girl. He suddenly felt an urge of protectiveness.

"Oh…um…sorry Harry if I disturbed you. I'll just go," Ginny whispered but before she could, Harry walked hastily over to her and grabbed her gently by the wrist so she couldn't go any further. As he did this, she pulled her hand straight back, her face screwed up in pain.

"What is it Gin," Harry asked as she shook her head.

He had always called her Gin. She never let anyone else use that name for her. It brought her comfort whenever he said it.

He grabbed her arm gently again and slowly rolled up the baggy sleeve of her school jumper on her right arm. Harry gasped in horror at what he saw. Her wrist was all different shades of blue and purple as a large bruise ringed around her limp wrist.

"Gin, what the hell happened?" Harry exclaimed as he guided her toward the seat where he had been sitting only moments ago. She flopped down uselessly on the seat and once again, wiped away a fresh lot of tears that were burning in her amber eyes that seemed to have a golden glow in the light of the dying fire.

"Me and Dean…we…we had a fight," She sniffed as if not wanting to believe it. At that moment, Harry shot up from where he had been kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Did Dean do this?" Harry practically yelled, the anger bubbling inside his body like an overheated potion in a tightly concealed cauldron.

"No…" Ginny whispered, slightly shocked by Harry's outburst. "Um…I did," She mumbled as Harry went back to his position on the soft, carpeted floor.

"Oh good because he would- wait what?" Harry said with confusion etched all across his clear, boyish features.

"Well, he was being such and idiot and I got so angry with him that…I punched him. He's down the hospital wing now with a bloody nose. He had ducked just after I had hit his nose and my hand hit the wall and bent backwards." Ginny explained as Harry failed to suppress a chuckle earning him an evil glare from Ginny who then began to giggle with him.

Just as this had happened, a very angry looking Dean walked in, examining his nose which seemed slightly out of shape. As soon as they noticed him walk in, Ginny leapt up at lightning speed, knock Harry backwards on the floor who soon jumped up and stood slightly behind her.

"Dean, it's not what it looked like!" Ginny gasped, still holding her own wrist.

He just shook his head and headed up to the 6th years boy dormitories.

To anyone who had walked in on that moment, they would have witnessed, what looked like a very loving scene. That's because it was although it wasn't meant to be.

Ginny was overcome with all sorts of emotions as she felt her knee's collapse and her legs hit the floor as she broke down onto the small rug beside the fire. Harry walked slowly over her and hugged her tight, letting her pour her heart out on to his shoulder as he gently rocked her back a forth; wishing he could take all her pain away.


	8. Chapter 7 The Necklace

_**Chapter 7- The Necklace**_

_**Updating quick as usual. The plots picking up properly now and I hope your liking the story. It about to get a little darker but as I said- adds drama! Own nothing of the Harry Potter would no matter how much I love it :D Hope you enjoy this as much has (I hope) you liked the others. Please review, I love you hear what you guy's think. Thanks.**_

It was early the next morning and Harry hadn't slept at all as he had been contemplating the events of the night before. Ginny had gone to bed after just over an hour of crying and comfort while Harry had just sat there in front of the fire, not bothering to go to bed, his mind clogged up and his heart bursting with emotion while his brain was as confused as ever.

He was still sat on the sofa at about half five in the morning when he heard someone walking down the cold, stone steps from the boys dormitories. He turned his head to see who would be awake this early. To his surprise, Dean Thomas was standing in door way, still in his pyjamas. Harry stood up as Dean awkwardly approached him.

"Hey…um...Harry, I'm sorry about last night. I knew it was like that, I was just angry. Sorry. Mates?" Dean said, rather awkwardly handing out his hand which Harry gladly shaked gladly with a smile.

"S'okay, we all do things when we're angry," Harry sympathised, as he once again, heard someone's' foot-steps plod down the old staircase.

It was Ginny. She feebly walked into the room, caution filled in every step. She was wearing her pyjamas and silky, blue dressing gown. Her eyes were red and puff with heavy bags beneath them as she had a lack of sleep due to crying so much. She was still pale but that was to be expected and her bruised wrist was carefully covered by her long sleeves.

She gasped when she saw Dean, moving slowly towards Harry.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Dean said softly, a look of hurt in his large, dark eyes, "Please forgive me, I love you!" He exclaimed.

Ginny's features softened as she looked him directly in the eye, contemplating her options. And without warning, she ran into his arms leaving Harry standing uselessly on his own, slowly backing away from the scene, seeing that he had no purpose in it.

Dean put Ginny back onto the floor, and reached into the back pocket of his pyjama bottoms. He took out a rather large, long, rectangular, blue velvet box. He shoved it into Ginny's un-expecting hands. She carefully opened the small case and gasped at its occupants.

Inside the box was necklace. It had a thin chain and giant charm. The charm was a giant deep blue, sapphire, edged with sparkling, white pearls. It was the most elegant piece of jewellery that Ginny had ever seen. She squealed in delight as Dean took it out of the box and put it around her slender neck. She hastily turned around and caught his plump lips in a long passionate kiss.

Harry quickly sped from the room not wanting to interrupt the scene or kill the moment. But, most of all, he didn't was them to see his strong heart break into a million of tiny pieces.

Thanks when Harry James Potter finally realised…he was in love with Ginny Weasley.


	9. Chapter 8 Normal people, Odd actions

_**Chapter 8- Normal people, Odd actions.**_

_**Thank you all for the reviews! As you may have noticed, I love receiving them! So here's the chapter I hope you have been waiting as I see many of you have been begging me to update. Sorry that it's been like, two days since my last update- homework and detentions held me up. I apologize now if this chapter isn't as good as you expected. I came up with the idea while in P.E, sitting on the side of the pool as I was not taking part in swimming and the water gave me some inspiration. Own nothing that you recognise! Please review and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

It had been almost two weeks since Dean and Ginny had made up and he had given her the necklace. No one knew why but Ginny never took the necklace off as if it was glued tightly to her neck. They had also notice subtle little changes in her that neither she nor Dean had noticed even thought they were always together.

Her long, silky hair now had faded to a more weak ginger. Her freckles seemed to have sunk into her skin as they were no longer seen on her pale, flawless face. He skin had paled drastically and her eyes were always blackened by the heavy bags that lay beneath that made her look as though she hadn't slept in days. But the one thing that Harry had noticed the most, even more than others; her eyes.

Her once beautiful, golden-amber eyes were now a dusty, dying yellow.

Harry found it extremely odd and worrying. Ron and Hermione just though he was going mad and that she was just tired from all the Quiddich she does. No one else really seemed to think much of it. But Harry knew something was wrong and he was about to be proven right….

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch about nine days after the Ginny/Dean incident. Dean was up in his dorm, writing his latest ancient ruins essay while they four were eating and chatting.

Harry and Ron were having a mild debate about the upcoming events of the Quiddich world cup while Hermione was half-heartedly telling Ginny about the latest novel she had read although she knew Ginny wasn't really listening. She was just sitting there, daydreaming, while staring into space and shifting her food around her plate. She didn't eat hardly anything at all anymore and she was becoming noticeably, exceedingly thin.

But then, after a short silence around the group, Hermione spoke up.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione asked, concern etched all across her face as Ron and Harry had stopped their conversation to look closely at Ginny.

As soon as she heard her name, her head snapped up and the daydream she had been lost in was now forgotten. "I'm fine!" she snapped quickly, causing Hermione, Ron and Harry to jump back in their seats, almost falling off and also earning herself a few cautious looks and stares from a some fellow Gryffindor's.

"Yeah Ginny, you aint been right recently, you look ill." Ron whispered to her, half curious, half scared.

With that comment, Ginny jumped from her seat next to Harry, "I. !" she shouted as she left the hall that had filled with many peoples whispers and stares as they had witnessed the scene.

As she walked down the long, surprisingly dark corridors, she suddenly felt cold. She had so many shivers running down her spine that it felt as if someone was having a party over her grave. She began top cough and shiver as she walked down the secluded corridor. She had past only one or two people and they seemed to be perfectly fine. She had started thinking that something odd was going on. Just then, she felt a sudden piercing pain go through her chest as the necklace around her porcelain neck turn a deathly, freezing cold and the giant blue stone in the middle darken into a murky green.

As she rounded the corner, the pain got worse and the necklace got colder. Suddenly, everything went black as her body sank to the dirty floor of the old, abandoned corridor…


	10. Chapter 9 Reality of a Nightmare

_**Chapter 9- Reality of a Nightmare.**_

_**Okay, so this is the part where the water really inspired me. Hope you like this chapter as much as others. I own nothing. I am not making any money from this so I am still just a normal 13 year old who still has to use her daddy's credit card lol I don't think this would make any money anyway. Review please and enjoy!**_

'_Somehow, Ginny had left the corridor and was out by the side of the lake. No one was around except for one boy next to the lake. Ginny recognised him a John Williams- a first year HufflePuff. She saw him, gazing at the water, as the giant squid descended into the blackness bellow. _

_Ginny was suddenly drawn to the boy and the water. And, without realising what she was doing, snuck up behind the young boy and grabbed the back of his chubby, neck so that he couldn't see his attacker. She led him towards the dark, murky water and pushed him-still holding his neck- deep into the centre of the lake. Held him under as he scream in the water, thrashing about and inhaling litres of water. _

_When she let go, she watched his body sink into the lake and drift in the water. She slowly walked away, watching as his body rose to the surface, still and pale. She tripped over a branch as she tried to make her quick exit._

_Gasping as she fell and then, everything went black…'_

Ginny woke up with a giant gasp to see she was lying in a clean, white room. She recognised it immediately as she had spent many of her Hogwarts years in this very room; she was in the hospital wing.

She felt a strong hand grip hers as she turned to see Dean, sitting by her side. She looked around and was surprised to see an extremely flustered Hermione, red cheeked Ron and an uncomfortably Harry. She smiled as she saw his green eyes sine with happiness at seeing her finally awake.

"What happened?" Ginny asked to no one in particular but it was Dean who answered.

"You collapsed in the unused corridor. It was a good thing Harry had found you and taken you here, otherwise you could have been big trouble," Dean sighed as he gave her a loving look.

Just then Madam Pompfery dashed into the room and scrabbled to Ginny's bed after hearing their voices. She dismissed Hermione, Ron and Harry and told them to go back to their dorm while Dean waited outside the Hospital doors.

"Well, Miss Weasley, it looks as though you collapsed from exhaustion but as you have been asleep for just over 5hours, I think I can discharge you from the wing and just hope that you get enough sleep." Madam Prompfery smiled, although disapprovingly at Ginny who nodded and mumbled thanks as she left her bed.

Just as she was seeing herself out the door, it burst open to reveal a shocked Professor McGonagall and an edgy looking Dumbledore carrying a heavy looking stretcher, occupied by a young boy.

Ginny recognised the small child immediately as John Williams, the first year Hufflepuff. She began to get very scared as she saw McGonagall and Dumbledore lower the eleven year old boy onto the hospital bed. He was pale and blue. His school robes soaked and his dark hair mattered with water weeds and sand. His eyes were closed but he was alive as Ginny saw his chest slowly rise and fall with each breathe he took.

Madam Pompfery raced over as soon as he was laid onto the bed.

"What on earth happened?" she exclaimed, looking at the body on the hospital bed.

"One of his friends found him lying in the lake, he called us and we took him here immediately," McGonagall explained in a massive rush.

"I believe this was no accident, no one would be pushed that far into the lake. He was attacked," Dumbledore said, looking despaired.

Madam Pompfery gasped at his words. Ginny slowly backed away from the scene and ran out of the door. Rushing past Dean, she sprinted straight to her dorm, locking herself in as she sank to the floor.

"_It can't be!" _She thought as she recollected her dream from earlier and the way the necklace had changed. She hadn't realised it but, the necklace still swung neatly around her neck. It had changed back to the blue that it was before. Ginny was frightened.


	11. Chapter 10 Overcome with Sleep

_**Chapter 10- Overcome with sleep **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! I love receiving them because as I am such a young age, I like to know what people really think of my work. Looks like being in the top English class in all of year 8 has finally paid off. I'm glad that some of you are asking questions and are wondering what's going to happen. Hope you like this chapter as much as the others and as you can see, this is another quick update! Sorry my chapters are so short by the way, I'm just impatient when it comes to long chapters. I'm sorry if this is a bit rough, came up with this in my science lesson today. Sorry for the mistakes and I own nothing. Enjoy!**_

Three days later and the new had spread quickly about the young Hufflepuff's attack no matter how much they had tried to keep in under wraps. No one seemed to go anywhere near the lake since the accident and even if you wanted to, it was fenced off with a large, never ending roll of red tape that had been fixed up by Filch just hours after the boy was found.

Ginny had felt worse ever since that day, her mind wondering why she had dreamt of the incident just moments before it had taken place. She tried not to ponder on it for long as she was scared of what the outcome would be.

Dean was acting slightly out of character too, although you wouldn't really notice unless you knew him well like Ginny, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Neville and Hermione did. He had seemed very alert and more active ever since the attack.__He had also seemed very clingy to Ginny all of a sudden, and would consistently look down at her necklace every odd minuet or so.

The necklace. Ginny didn't think much of it, as she couldn't remember much about what happened when she collapsed in the corridor, but she did think there was something rather odd about it. It didn't seem very modern but as said, she didn't think too much on it. Until…

Ginny was sitting closely next to Dean on the sofa in front of the blazing fire while him and Seamus Finnegan where playing a very lasting game of wizards chess. It was only lunch time and Ginny was feeling extremely tired. She had been feeling tired more recently even though she got at least six hours of sleep every night. She didn't worry too much as she just though it was a phase which would pass.

"Sorry about this boys but I'm going up for a nap. I'll see you later," she waved although she got no response as the boys were too lost in their game that the most she got form either of them was a small grunt.

Ginny walked steadily up to her dormitory which seemed to be empty as the girls were probably all out on a trip to Hogsmede. Ginny hadn't gone today as she was more content with catching up on some long lost homework that she had been piling up for a while.

She walked towards her small, four-poster bed that she had been sleeping in every year for 4 years and changed into the same pyjamas she had been wearing that cold morning when Harry had found her practicing. She climbed under the thick sheet and got comfy before putting her hands around her thin neck, taking off her necklace. She never usually took it off but it had made her feel slightly uncomfortable as her head hit the soft, white and red pillow case. She fell asleep almost instantly. As soon as her tired eyes closed; the necklace turned green again.


	12. Chapter 11 The Bathroom

_**Chapter 11- The Bathroom**_

_**Once again, a quick update! I own nothing and apologize for my mistakes if any have or are made. I hope you like the story so far as the plot is picking up now. Please review; it always gives me a buzz to see you're positive comments! Oh, and also, if you have any suggestions on a further chapter, please send me a message and let me know! Enjoy!**_

'_Ginny was no longer surrounded by the comfort of her fluffy, red pillows and blankets. She was, in fact, in the corridor, just outside the unused toilet that had been inhabited by Moaning Myrtle. The door of the lavatory was ajar as Ginny slowly stepped forward to take a small peek after seeing that no one was around. _

_She heard sobs of a girl coming form on of the many, green, rotten cubicles. She looked through the key hole to see that a young girl was sitting inside, crying for all it was worth. Ginny smirked as a small idea hit her._

_She quickly sped around the room, turning on all the taps and jamming the so they could not be turned off. She then ran quickly out of the room, locking the door with a dark locking charm that could only be unlocked by the person who had placed the charm. She sprinted from the scene, out of sight._

_Inside the toilet, the girl had left her perch on the old, porcelain toilet and was heading to leave the room. As she stepped out, she gasped at the scene of the flooding bathroom. _

_The sinks had quickly filled with the clear liquid and the floor was covered in the soaking substance. Water began to seep through the girl's socks as she tried her hardest to turn many of the running taps off._

_The girl in the bathroom was a young, second year Ravenclaw. Her name was Martha Hewitt: she was known for being bullied a lot amongst her class mates. _

_She was still running around the room, turning the taps, desperately trying to stop the forever running water as it was now coming up around her knees. Just then, with a strangled squeal, she slipped on the stone, tiled floor, and landed with a splash in the cold water, hitting her head on the sink as she hit the floor, completely knocking her out. The water was now covering her nose as she turned white and her hair soaked._

_Ginny had run so much that she had a large, painful stich in her side. She had suddenly become frightened. "What the hell?" was the last thought that had entered her mind as she blacked out onto the floor of the wide, stone corridor…'_

Ginny awoke with a loud gasp as she sat up in her bed and look around the still empty room. Her head was covered in a cold sweat as she looked down to her astonishment, to see the necklace, softly swinging around her neck. To her surprise, the once sapphire stone had turned a brilliant emerald green. She blinked a few times and shook her head before looking at the necklace again to see that it was back to its original colour. She thought she was just seeing things but still wondered why it was hanging around her neck. _"I swear I took it off," _Ginny thought as she examined it in her hands.

She left her thoughts at bay, just leaving it to the fact that she must have forgotten to take it off as she walked down into the common room that had seemed fuller than before, after she had gotten re-dressed.

She smiled at Dean as she sat next to as he kissed her forehead only to be interrupted by a small scream, echoing through the hall way. As everyone rushed out of the common room, Ginny hang back slightly as she was scared to see what had occurred until Dean had pulled her along with him and Seamus.

As everyone descended the many flights of alternating stairs, the whole of the Gryffindor common room was right at the sight of the chaos. There, in the corridor was soaked body of a young girl; Maratha Hewitt. Her body was white, Hagrid's heavy form standing over her next to the, what looked like, bust open door of the girls unused bathroom. The door lay on the floor, splintered, surrounded by wood and water.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore arrived at the scene and tried to disperse most of the crowd. Hagrid picked up her body and ran her straight to the hospital wing on orders from Dumbledore who was now whispering in a very shocked McGonagall's ear.

"All students are to return to they're dorms immediately!" She bellowed and before she finished her sentence, Ginny dashed up the steps and straight into her dorm. Only Harry had seen her go and was extremely worried for her as he slowly followed her up the stairs.

"What's going on Minerva?" questioned Snape, looking around at the rest of the crowd suspiciously as they disappeared up the stairs to they're common rooms.

"Another attack," McGonagall whispered with saddened eyes.

Ginny raced into the empty common room, panting for breathe as the portrait hole swung open to reveal a very flustered, worn out Harry.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Harry exclaimed running over to her.

She sobbed into his shoulder as they stood next to the roaring fire. He stood their quietly, holding her, rubbing her back as she cried, while making soft shushing noises in her ear.

All of a sudden, Ginny felt all the feelings she had ever held in her love filled heart for Harry come back and hit her chest like a ton of bricks. She pulled away slightly to look up into his wonderful, shimmering emerald green eyes that held so much love and devotion amongst the hurt and sadness. She raised herself up onto her tiptoes as he bent his head to follow hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as Harrys head bent further down and then…he kissed her.

The moment Harry finally felt Ginny's plump, pink lips hit his; the fireworks in the back of his mind went shooting into the sky. He had been waiting for this moment for so long. He once breaking heart felt as though it was healing right inside his chest, ready to burst out full of love and happiness.

The moment Ginny felt Harry's strong, powerful lips hit hers, she felt her heart swelled with emotion. She had waited literally all her life for this moment and it had been way better than she could have ever imagined. All her thoughts were lost as her tears dried and her mind and heart were clouded with undivided love for the man in which whom she had melted into the arms of.

Suddenly, she was struck with a sudden pang on removable guilt. _"Dean!"_ her guilty mind shouted as she drew back form Harry's muscular body.

"Sorry…" She managed to whisper before racing up to her dorm room, beginning to cry as the guilt got to her heart. She shut the door behind her and sank into her bed, falling asleep with tears in her eyes.

Harry was left stunned as she left the room and the others re-entered. He sat into one of the seats closest to him as Ron and Hermione. _"What have it done!"_


	13. Chapter 12 RIP Weasley

_**Chapter 12- R.I.P Weasley**_

_**I know, I know; really quick updates but the ideas are just flowing! I'm also trying to get this one finished so that I can start a few more that are swimming in my mind. Apologize for mistakes and such. Not making any money. This would make any money anyways as it was written by a 13 old so no one would take my work seriously, not to mention that its copy right. Hope you enjoy this!**_

Little did neither Harry nor Ginny know, but Dean had been watching them that afternoon in the common room. He had snuck in quickly after Harry, using Harry's stolen invisibility cloak. He had stood in the corner, watching the way his supposed _'mate'_ had locked lips with his tearful girlfriend. Dean was furious. He had to do something. He loved her but to wreak revenge, he would have to reveal his hidden secret…

All the chaos over her attack had died down; classes and activities went on as normal including the recent win of the Gryffindor's during the cup final Quiddich match. Ginny seemed to be looking healthier but Harry still couldn't help but feel a small pinch of concern towards her. Although he let it by pass as he knew she was in no danger…or so he thought…

It had been a few nights after the last attack which they had hoped was the last. Harry, Ron and Hermione where at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, accompanied by Ginny and a very clinging Dean. Ron and Dean were, once again, consumed in one of their heated conversations about Quiddich as Dean had his arm tightly wrapped around Ginny's tiny waste protectively much to the dislike of Harry who was just sitting there picking at his food while Ginny and Hermione where holding a light conversation about nothing in particular.

Dean had been acting even odder than he ever was before and as usual, only Harry had noticed. His once light, coffee coloured eyes had changed into a brilliant chocolate colour. He seemed to be more muscular than before although his hair still remained short and black and his skin was still dark and perfect. He had also, recently, been sneaking out of the grounds at about 8 every night after having his evening meal. Harry couldn't hold his curiosity any longer.

"Dean, are you okay, mate? You seem different," Harry let the curiosity get the better of him as Dean jumped up in anger.

"I'M FINE!" he said, raising his voice in the same way Ginny had that day they had asked her. Ginny gave Harry what seemed like and evil stare as she stood up to join her boyfriend.

"What is it with you Harry? We are both fine!" Ginny shouted as even more heads than before turned to see the scene unfolding in front of everyone as other sat there eating, not wanting to get involved.

"Ginny, love, calm down. Let's go for a walk?" Dean asked calmly as they left the silent staring faces that had filled the hall that all were looking their way.

Harry had found this to be even odder than ever before with both of them blowing up at him like that. Hermione gave him a weak smile while Ron gave him a small pat on the back before returning to his food filled plate upon the table. Harry was beginning to get even more suspicious than ever before…

Harry, Hermione and Ron were on their way back up to their dorms when they spotted a large crowd around one half of the corridor. They had, by now completely forgotten about Dean and Ginny and went to investigate, as they always did, the meaning for the giant group gathered in the flooded hall way.

There was water everywhere, soaking the floor, reaching up to their ankles. As Harry and the other two pushed their way through the crowd, they noticed many scared and crying faces. Harry looked up and on the wall, written in deep, scarlet red blood, was the few words he feared more than anything and hoped he would never live to see…

'_R.I.P_

_GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY_

_DROWNED'_

Hermione screamed as Ron gasped in shock and instantly run out of the corridor. As Harr re-read the words millions of times over, he felt his heart snap like never before and stinging tears rise in his lost, helpless eyes. Without realising what he was doing, Harry ran straight for the lake, ready to save the life of the one he so truly loved…


	14. Chapter 13 I'm Ready

_**Chapter 13- I'm ready**_

_**Okay guys, here's the next chapter that I hope you have been waiting for! Sorry that I haven't updated in a few days, been busy with even more homework and a lot more detentions. I apologize, as usual for mistakes and I own nothing. I am trying to finish this fanfic tonight as I have many ideas for songfics swimming around in my head. This is the chapter that includes the song 'Again' by Natasha Bedingfield which gave me the inspiration for this whole story. Thank you for the positive reviews; it gives me a massive buzz to see that you all like this story so much! Please review and hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_Italics= Song lyrics_

As Harry ran at full speed towards the large lake of which was a trademark feature of Hogwarts, all of his thought were on the one he loved; Ginny Weasley. As many thoughts raced through his mind, a few many one stuck in his brain. All he kept thinking was about his second year when he had first saved her life.

'_Hands over my head, thinking what else could go wrong,'_

He remembered the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he had found out that Ginny had been taking into the Chamber to die and how the similar feeling was now burning with in him once again.

'_Would have stayed in bed, how can the day be so long,'_

He kept running, as tears burned from his angered eyes and the stitch in his side became almost unbearable.

'_Never believe, that things happen for a reason'_

He started punishing himself inside for not being able to point out his suspicions sooner as it could have saved her life which was now, once again, in terrible danger.

'_But how this turned out, removed all my doubt, so believe…'_

Images flashed into his mind as his breathing deepened and his pace quickened. Images of Ginny lying cold and pale on the floor of the chamber. Remembering how he had felt and how his was so oblivious to know that he had the feeling he had felt was the start of falling in love. This made him even more determined.

'_That for you I'd do it all over again,_

_I'd do it all over again,_

_All I went through, it led me to you,_

_So I'd do it all over again,'_

He remembered how he had felt when he couldn't get through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ from the muggle world as it had been blocked by Dobbie. He remembered how Ron was threating about his parents not being able to get back and how they would get back to Hogwarts whereas Harry was really thinking about Ginny, and hoping she had go onto the train safely with no problems.

'_I missed the first train, stood out in the rain all day,_

_Little did I know,'_

He remembered how, when he had finally gotten to school, Ginny had given him a singing valentine card which although kind of embarrassed him, he treasured in a box under his bed.

'_When I caught the next train, that you were to sweep me away,_

_Guess that's what I waited for,'_

He started to wonder what would happen if Ginny had never been taken to the chamber.

'_Never believe that things happen for a reason,'_

What if she had never been possessed by the diary? Would he have still fallen in love with her?

'_But how this turned out removed all my doubt, so believe…'_

He kept on running even as his vision became blurred with tears, hate, anger and determination. He was just under half way there and still his thoughts remained on the young redheaded girl that he had known almost all his life and had treasured so dearly.

'_That for you I'd do it, all over again,_

_I'd do it all over again,_

_All I went through, led me to you,_

_So I'd it all over again,'_

Then he remembered how he had saved her life.

'_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely?'_

He remembered how relieved he was to finder her still alive even though her life was being sucked out of her, she could still have a chance of survival.

'_So glad I found you,'_

He remembered how all the attacks had been adding up. How he had been accused by so many people of the evil deed. How scared he had been when he heard that Ginny had been taking to face her death. And how if it had never happened- he may never have fallen in love. He may never have found something to fight for. He may never have found something to live for.

'_Even though the day went so wrong, _

_I wouldn't change a thing…'_

He was closer now. His heart rate speeding up as his pace slowed due to lack of energy.

'_I'd do it all over again,_

_Yeah, I'd do it all over again (over again),_

_All I went through, led me to you (led me to you),_

_So, I'd do it all over again,'_

"_Must keep going: for Ginny." _Harry kept repeating as he drew nearer to his destination, not wanting to give up the fight for his love.

'_I'd do it all over again,_

_Yeah, I'd it all over again (all over again),_

_All I went through (went through), led me to you (led me to you),_

_I'd do it all over again,'_

He finally got to the edge of the lake after what felt like hours of running although it had only been minuets. He looked up into the sky to see the glowing sun turn red as it ducked behind the trees of the forest.

'_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely?'_

Harry looked down to see a trail of blood leading to the water. There it was. Floating in the water. Although it looked crooked and wavy, there was no doubt about what he was seeing. The dark mark. It was reflecting into the water as Harry slowly stepped in. He was ready.

'_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely?'_


	15. Chapter 14 Safe in your Arms

_**Chapter 14- Safe in your arms**_

_**Thanks for the reviews, as I say all of the time, I love getting them! I think this may be the last chapter guys and I am actually quite sad to see it end as lots of effort has gone into this. I'm also quite proud of myself as I normally give up on storied half way through as I think my work always turns out to be quite cheesy and dragging. Please review and I hope you enjoy this final chapter as much as you have the others and the rest of the story. Thank you so much.**_

There she was. Ginny. She was unconscious on the old, familiar, greyish-green damp floor. Her body was limp and pale, contrasting with the darkened room. Once again, her worst nightmares had come true. She was back in the Chamber of Secrets.

She lay there, helpless as tears ran down her fading face that glowed in the darkness. All she thought about was…Harry. She wished she had listened to him. She wished she had chosen him over Dean. She wished she had never accepted the necklace from Dean. She wished Harry would save her once again.

"_Why would he save me? I was so horrid to him! I deserve to die!" _Ginny thought as she remembered how much she had hurt the boy…no…man she had once, still and always loved. Her thoughts froze as she heard footsteps walking closer to her weak, unconscious body.

"Well, well, well. Ginevra Weasley. I guess you're so _Precious Potter_ isn't here to save you now.He was right to be suspicious of me. Especially after you kissed." Dean sneered as he kicked her dying body, "That's right, Ginevra, I saw you. And now, both of you will pay!" He bellowed evilly but then there was a sudden crash.

"STEP AWAY FROM HER!" the unmistakeable voice of Harry shouted as the sound of his running footsteps and his fierce words echoed off the darkened walls.

"Aha Potter! Come to save your damsel in distress, how noble of you!" Dean glared at Harry who had his wand drawn, clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles turned white.

Those were the last words heard before their violent duel began. It didn't last long before a large flash of green light from the killing curse bounced of the large, damp walls. All that was heard was an ear piercing scream.

Ginny came round, gasping for air as Harry ran quickly towards her body that was still lying on the floor. She turned her head to see the crumpled, hardly existent body of Dean Thomas, her once beloved boyfriend, lying in a heap in the corner of the dimly light room.

She tried to get up but failed as her body flopped back down to the cold, flooded floor. She shut her eyes as her whole body writhed with pain while her head was being lifted onto someone's lap.

She looked up in shock to see Harry beaming down at her, his gorgeous emerald eyes full of love and concern. She gave him a weak smile as she whispered, "Harry, you saved me"

"Of course I did," he smiled as he smoothed hair out of her face, "I love you Gin"

Thrilling shivers ran down her spine as they always did when he called her that name as well as shivers of cold making Harry hold her tighter.

"I love you too, Harry James Potter" She croaked as she leant up and kissed him then soon fell asleep in his arms.

"You know, that day, in my second year, when you got taken to the Chamber," Harry whispered lightly in her ear although her already knew she was asleep, "I vowed that day that, if necessary, I would do that, all over again…for you."

He leant down and kissed her sleeping lips, finally happy with the love of his life wrapped in his arms, forever.

**The End!**


End file.
